Mon Histoire
by pendora
Summary: Harry a 38 ans nous racontes comment il a passer la pire vie de tout Les humains de la terre


Mon Histoire  
  
Je vie le rêve de plusieurs milliers de personnes dans cette planète. La célébrité, la fortune, la puissance. J'avais tout ce que je voulais d'après mes milliers de partisans. Il voyait en moi une personne capable de tout sur tout le monde. D'après eux, je suis dieux le sauveur, celui qui les débarrasseras du mal a jamais. La seul personne qui pourras supporter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.  
  
Mais au plus profond de moi se cache un être faible qui fait tout pour ne pas déplaire. Un homme qui a passer par tout les guerres pour le pouvoir. Ce qui ma mener a la puissance suprême que je détiens aujourd'hui a mes 30 ans, se n'est sur ment pas se que tout le monde pense. Ils pensent tous que j'ai vécu la meilleur vie avec des dizaines de personnes qui m'aidait a m'élever a mon vrai niveau. Le seul qui est jamais reconnue la misère qui planait sur moi est Albus Dumbledore. Le seul homme en qui j'ai eu confiance tout ma vie.  
  
- Dumbledore t'as tout appris disait tout le monde, lui qui a déjas été le plus grand sorciers du monde ta transmit la flambeau du pouvoir.  
  
Mais tout cela est faux, J'ai vécu la pire vie que quiconque puise un jours l'égaler. Tout cette vie de merde que j'ai vécu, est de la faute d'une seule personne....................  
  
- Il est la Lily, criait, prend Harry et cour, il veut le tuer va chez Dumbledore. Fais vite, Je t'en prit.  
  
Le tonnerre gronda plus fort et plus apeurant qu'il n'avait jamais été. Les éclaires tombait un peu partout dans la ville de Godric Hollow, des maison flambait, des voiture explosait, des cris de mort arrivait d'un peut partout dans le petit village qui perdait contre la puissance du mal.  
  
Une lumière émana de nul part et frappa la maison des Potter de plein fouet Un signe apparut dans la noirceur de la nuit et marqua a jamais les dizaines de personnes qui le vit. Une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche flottait vert âpre et très apeurant. L'homme le plus meurtrier et le plus assassin que la terre n'ait jamais eu a supporter s'avançait dans les rues tuant les passants effrayer qui tentait de fuire par différente direction. L'homme n'avait qu'un but, tuée l'enfant du destin. Avançant dans la nuit la baguette lever, Il ouvrit dans un vacarme incroyable la porte qui séparait les Potter de leur futur meurtrier. James se cacha derrière la porte mais Voldemort aussi fort puis-t-il être, le découvrit et le provoqua en duel. Le sorciers apeuré tentait le tout pour le tout, pour sauver son fils, mais l'homme était visiblement, énormément, incroyablement plus fort que lui. D'un seul sort il tua le père de l'élu.  
  
Suivant le son des pas qui lui parvenait de la cuisine, Le tueur marcha tranquillement mais sur ment en direction de la salle a manger ou tentait de se sauver la mère de l'élu. Pour se sauver elle monta a l'étage, mais l'homme ne se laissa pas emporter il monta a sa suite et lui lança un sorts dans le dos pour qu'elle meurt sans aucune chance de vivre. Le bébé tomba de ses bras dans le lits ou elle s'était réfugier.  
  
- Il n'y a de la place sur cette planète que pour un seul destructeur, dit le tueur, et le mal l'emporte. Je ferai de cette terre un monde obscure et dévaster. Je serrai le seul roi et maître. Adieu.  
  
AVADA KEDAVRA.  
  
Comme une ombre sur un miroir, le sortilège ricocha sur le bambin de un an et heurta le sorcier de plein fouet. Le bambin se réveilla par la puissance qu'il venait de détournée.  
  
- On se reverra Potter, Crois le et cette fois là je serrai le vainqueur. Lord Voldemort ne perds jamais.  
  
Voila pourquoi tout le monde ma prit jusqu'a l'âge de 17 ans pour celui qui a survécu ou encore le Survivant. Après mes 18 ans, les Habitants du monde me nommait Le destructeur, je n'ai jamais eu de repos. Même en états de fantôme, Voldemort avait trouvée le moyen de me faire souffrire, il veniat me voir durant me rêves et me tyrannisait, tout les nuits et tout les jours.  
  
Heureusement que j'ai rencontrer Ronald Weasleys et Hermione Granger. Ils ont réussit a me garder en vie plusieurs fois alors que je pensait au suicide. Plus tard j'ai connu Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Le premier étant mon parrain, le meilleur ami de mon défunt père et le second aussi un ami de mon père. Remus était un loup garou. C'est lui qui ma fais comprendre que des gens avait des problèmes encore plus grands que celui de devoir supporter d'être aimée et envier. Lupin devait supporter chaque plaine lune la transformation la plus douloureuse et la plus mal vu. Il se transformait en loup Garou et plusieurs centaines le détestait pour cette chose. Mais un acte d'ironie l'avait conduit a devenir comme sa.  
  
Alors qu'il se promenait avec son frère, dans un forêt d'Albanie, une meute de Loup rageur c'était attaquer a eux alors Il avait pousser son frère dans le lac et c'était pris tout les morsure. Son ne put résister au pouvoir de cinq loup réunis alors il dut devenir comme eux. a chaque pleine lune il se transforme en loup affamée. C'est parents l'avait abandonner quand ils apprirent se qu'il était l'invitant a ne plus jamais les contacter, Ils partirent pour un autre pays. Il dut s'évader de la forêt où ses parents l'avait abandonnés. Il fut accueilli les bras ouvert a la maison de Albus Dumbledore qu'il a considéré toutes sa vie comme son frère. Il fut tuée par des agents du ministère pas longtemps après la véritable chute de Voldemort.  
  
Sirius Black, a aussi passée un vie misérable dans une prison ou tout bonheur est interdit et confisquer. Vous trouvez cela impossible? Pourtant c'est la vérité. Des créatures formée pour enlevé tout bien dans le corps d'un homme furent placer comme garde dans la pire prison de la terre, Azkaban. Il fut mener là car il fut accuser d'être celui qui a dénoncer l'emplacement de la maison des Potter a voldemort. Personne ne croyait en son innocence alors lui qui avait ruminer durant 8 ans la façon de sortir de la et de tuer le vrai criminelle et de peut-être un jours avoir la confiance de la seul personne en qui il voudrait mettre son amour, moi. Finalement, au cours d'une nuit a Poudlard, Il m'attira dans une salle secrètes et me fit comprendre et me prouva qu'il n'était pas le vrai criminelle et qu'il aimait mon père comme un frère et que le seul chose a quoi il tenait désormait, était ma survie et mon amour.  
  
Au cour de ma sixième années au collège de Poudlard, il est venu me chercher pour partir à la chasse au rat. Peter Pettigrow était le véritable assassin de mes parents, avait la faculté de se transformer en rat. Moi et mon parrain, qui ne devait pas se faire voir car il c'était enfuis de la prison la mieux garder de tout l'histoire de la planète, devions fouiller les forêt les lacs, les déserts et sans oublier les villes, Pour finalement le retrouver dans un cimetière abandonnée qui se trouvait a être hantée. Peter c'était jeter a nos pieds pour nous supplié de le garder en vie, mais le mal avais mal passée dans nos estomac et ne firent se que nous avions prévu de faire durant toutes ces nuits de recherches. Nous avions découvert un sortilège d'une extrême puissance et extrêmement dangereux. Nous somme très peut a le connaître, Dumbledore, Sirius et moi somme les trois seul après Godric Gryffondor a savoir comment l'utilise. Nous le gardons secrets car il est plus cruel que l'Avada Kedavra. Il fait ressortir tout les os du corps d'un Homme qui fini par mourir au bout de son sang. Nous somme sans pitié vous direz? Seul la haine et la vengeance nous a poussée a l'utiliser. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. C'est après cette scène d'horreur que nous l'apprirent. Je tomba dans un cauchemar sans fin durant presque trois mois je ne parlais plus a personnes et je gardait tout cela en dedans de moi sans jamais parler. Tout le monde tentait de me remonter le morale, mais rien a faire j'était têtu comme personne.  
  
Pour Sirius se fut se qui lui manquait pour devenir fous. Suite a cette nuit là, Des agents du ministère le retrouva tentant de se pendre dans une grotte ou il c'était cachée durant tout le temps où il se cachait des agents du ministère après son évasion. Il avait complètement perdu la tête. Il ne replaçait le visage de personne, il étai devenu fous par cette vu de cruauté. Il fut conduit a Sainte- Magouste L'hôpital pour les personnes a faculté réduite. Il fut placée sous camisole de force et dans un des ailes les plus surveiller de tout l'hôpital. Je fut la dernière personne a qui il parla avant de mourir. Au mois juin alors que j'allais quitter Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, deux Homme habiller de noire, et je m'en souviendrai longtemps, entrèrent dans la grande salle et nommèrent mon nom une seule et unique fois. Je sut immédiatement pourquoi il était venu. Sirius en était a ces dernières heures. Il me prirent par la main et nous furent télé porter dans l'hôpital que j'avais beaucoup trop vu. Je couru directement vers la salle la chambre de Sirius. On lui avait enlever sans camisole de force et brancher sur une machine qui le faisait garder en vie pour ses dernières minutes. Je fut le seul personne que Sirius avait fini par réussir a reconnaître.  
  
- Harry, appela Sirius de son lit, vint ici.  
  
Des larmes perlait les yeux rouge sang de Sirius, Il savait que ces dernières heures était arriver. Je prit la main de Sirius et je la serra de toute mes forces. Le silence pesant qui ornait l'aire de la salle fut interrompus par Sirius qui eut le courage de parler le premier.  
  
- Harry Je sais que se sont mes dernières minutes, toute ma vie j'ai voulut qu'une chose que tu m'accepte comme étant on second père. je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire mes preuves, mais je veux que tu gardes que les belles images de moi et toi. Nous avons passer que très peux de moments ensembles, mais je crois que nos rencontre sont assez de belle image. Il y a une seule chose que je te demande, Pleur pas ma mort et n'oublie pas qu'il y a déjas eu un homme qui t'aimait comme un fils et qu'il a tout fait pour un jour être prêts de toi, mais je crois que la vie na pas voulut ceci.  
  
- Sirius, je... , Dis-je, sans trop savoir comment m'exprimer.  
  
- Harry tu n'as rien a te reprocher, J'ai eu des bons moment avec toi, dit Sirius et maintenant dieux me rappelle a lui je dois partir.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas mourir comme sa, je n'ai même pas vécu chez toi comme il était prévu, dis-je en pleurant a mon tour.  
  
- Harry mon heur est arriver, tu ne peux rien y faire, alors pense plutôt a fonder une famille et surtout a venger tes parents et tout ceux qui sont mort par la faute de Voldemort..... Adieu Harry.  
  
Se fut ses dernières paroles, je l'aimais et je l'écoutait. en janvier l'année d'après j'avais appris a vivre sans mon parrain et durant un voyage inter scolaire j'ai rencontrer une jeune fille de mon âge, qui étudiait a l'école Beaubâton. Ce fut la seul fois où mon titre de Survivant servit a quelques choses. Je demanda, avec l'accord de cette fille prénommer Marica au Professeur Dumbledore de pouvoir ramener cette fille avec moi en Angleterre et qu'elle puissent étudier a Poudlard. Il accepta. Marica aussi dès la minutes où je lui demanda, elle accepta. Elle était orpheline depuis près de sept ans et devais vivre dans un foyer d'accueil. Sachant qu'après cette années là nous deviendrons tout deux des étudiants accomplit et donc adulte, nous pourrions nous acheter une maison et sans problème vu ma fortune qui sommeille dans la banque de Gringotts.  
  
Se fut cette année la aussi que je détruisit Voldemort. La guerre commença le 10e jours du mois de décembre. Un mots écrit de la main de Voldemort arriva par Hibou, ce dernier me déclarait ouvertement la guerre. Je commença a m'entraîner jours et nuit, en utilisant des potion d'anti- sommeille. Voldemort attaquait régulièrement l'école et je devais la défendre avec l'aide d'une association qui comportait douze personnes dont moi. des milliers et des milliers de personnes mourrait chaque jours dans la population qui tentait par tout les moyens de me venir en aide. Tout cela se termina en duel au mois de juin de la même année. Le duel ou tout les espoirs était sur mes épaules. Voldemort ne s'attendait pas a avoir un adversaire aussi puissant comme dernier combattant. Mes talents de quidditch et de transformation me servirent et je put finalement triomphée du plus cruelle Humain du monde.  
  
La population se rassembla autour de moi et me souleva en triomphe, avec des affiches de moi et des bannière. Pour être sur de sa morts, les villageois brûlèrent le corps de Voldemort sur un bûché et encore un fois les gens du monde avait mon nom dans la bouche.  
  
Durant mon Histoire vous avez entendu des mots comme sortilège, magie, métamorphose et télé-portation. Vous croyez que j'ai raconter un conte de fée et que j'ai tout inventée du début a la fin, pourtant c'est la pure vérité. Parce que je suis un sorciers. Non vous ne rêvez pas vous êtes parfaitement réveiller et assit dans le fauteuil dans la bibliothèque de mon manoir. Je suis Harry Potter le Survivant. Vous ne me croyez toujours pas et vous croyez que je tiens seulement un bout de bois sans importance dans mes mains alors regardée ceci, voyez comment la guerre entre le bien et le mal a débuter et a terminer.  
  
Historium Harry Potter............. 


End file.
